A Christmas Present
by MyseryLuvsCompany
Summary: Serena finds out about Darien's past and decides to give him the one thing he's never had a real Christmas. But what happens when the Negaverse attacks? How long can Serena hide her secret identity when her 'friends' are in danger?
1. Prologue

Serena finds out about Dariens past and decides to give him the one thing he's never had; a real christmas. But what happens when the Negaverse attacks? How long can Serena hide her secret identity when her 'friends' are in danger?

Disclaimer: I dont own Sailor Moon or any of the characters, but i wish i did.

Chapter 1. (Prologue/ Introductions)

**Serena Tsukino**is a 16 year old, blonde student at Juban high school. Her long blonde hair is pinned into 2 buns (or meatballs) atop her head, with the rest flowing down her back in 2 ponytails. She has baby blue eyes and a slender but healthy frame. She loves chocolate and spends all her time with her best friends Raye, Amy, Lita and Mina.

**Darien Shields:** is a 19 year old, down to earth college student. He lost his family and memory in a car acciedent when he was 6. With his midnight blue eyes, ebony hair and well toned physique any woman would swoon at the mere sight of him. And he knows it. Unfortunatley for them he preferes a girl who keeps him on his toes. Darien's only friend is Andrew.

**Raye Hino:** has long black hair and violet coloured eyes. She is the same age as Serena and they have been friends for quite some time. She has a firey persona and constantly fights with Serena.

**Amy Mizuno:** has short blue hair and matching eyes. Amy is a bookworm and always has a high grade (unlike Serena who fails everything). She is the same age as Serena and Raye and she is very shy.

**Mina Armstrong:** has long blonde hair although its shorter than Serena's. She also has cloudy blue eyes and is 17 years old. Mina loves shopping and is very outgoing and fun.

**Lita Mathews: **is a tall brunette girl who has a knack for cooking. She is 19 and highly skilled in karate. She lives alone and is very protective of her friends.

**Andrew Davis: **is the same age as Darien and owns the hottest teen hangout in town, 'The Arcade'. Andrew has sandy blonde hair and brown eyes. He attends college on the side and just happens to know Dariens alter ego.

**Setting:** Darien is sitting in his usual seat while Andrew is cleaning glasses. It is 2 days until Christmas and Andrew has already decorated the entire place. The place is

empty bar the 2 friends.


	2. Inciting Incident

Chapter 2.

Darien Shields sat with a far off look etched into his handsome features. His best friends Andrew did not fail to notice the demeanor change that occured in his friend at this time every year. Andrew strolled over with a steaming cup of black coffee and placed it in front of his friend.

"There you go Dare. Just the way you like it." He said it with a smile.

Darien was broken out of his stste by his best friends words.

"Um yeah thanks" he replied as he brushed his ebony locks from his face. His next words made Andrew drop and smash the glass he started cleaning.

"If there was ever one thing I regret about the past, it was that I never had a real Christmas," Darien said as he examined the massive christmas tree positioned by the window. At the loud smash that echoed throughout the building, Darien leapt off his chair to help Andrew gather the broken glass.

Just then the clock struck 3:30 pm and the Arcade was flooded with high school students. Darien repositioned himself and waited. A knowing smile graced Andrews lips. Everyday Dariens schedule was changing. But at exactly 3:30 pm everyday he could be found drinking a hot cup of black coffee at the Arcade. His best friends eyes unknowingly brightened as a group of teenage girls entered. Loudly.

"Aww come on Raye I wasnt that late!" the shortest of the 5 whined. Raye replied very quickly.

"If you were any later Serena we'd all be dead!"

Darien and Andrew missed the underlying meaning in her words. The night before the girls had encoutnered a rather nasty negaverse youma in the park. Serena/ Sailor Moon had taken over an hour to get there. Raye was right. If she had been any later they would be dead. Literally.

Serena then started an all out rasberry war with Raye. The other girls just rolled their eyes. Serena giggled in triumph when she won. She then happily walked up to the counter and smiled at Andrew. Just as the blonde opened her mouth to speak, the man interupted her.

"Let me guess. One double chocolate fudge sundae?"

Her grin grew even wider and she nodded with enthusiasm. At least until Darien joined the conversation.

"Easy on the chocolate meatball head. You'll end up being as round as Santa Claus" he finished with a chuckle.

Raye, Lita, Amy and Mina cringed as they awaited the inevitable explosion of Serena's temper. They decided to play it safe and meet up with her later. As they snuck out quietly Serena turned and glared daggers at Darien. She refused to engage with him this close to christmas. It might get her into trouble with Santa.

"Aww come on Meatball Head, where's your Christmas spirit?" Darien whispered as he leaned in close to Serena's ear. His voice sent shivers up her spine. Serena shook her head to rid herself of the feeling. She slowly turned around with a sultry smile on her lips.

Darien took a step back as he saw her face. '

'Wow. Serena looks hot. What?! Where the hell did that come from?' he thought. The sound of her voice made his stomach do flips.

"You are so right Darien" she said as she stepped towards him. She was almost pressed right against him when she turned again and whistled. Everybody in the room looked at her expectantly.

"I just want to wish everyone a happy Christmas filled with love and joy. Well, everyone except the jerkwad Darien. He doesn't deserve it." Andrew saw a look of genuine hurt grace his best friends features.

Darien quickly threw down some money and left the Arcade. Serena turned and smiled smugly as he left.

'That'll teach that gorgeous jerk. Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who the hell said anything about him being gorgeous?' she thought frantically. Andrew broke into her thoughts with a wave of his hand.

"Hello? Earth to Serena." He stopped when she focused on him. "You shouldn't have said that." He scolded her. She just looked at him puzzled.

"Why? He started it" she scoffed. Andrew replied without thinking.

"He's never had a real or happy Christmas. Ever." Andrew's eyes widened as he realized what he just told Serena. He sped off to the back room but unfortunately for him, Serena followed.

"What do you mean?" she asked as she entered. Andrew sighed loudly. He knew she would never let it go now. Andrew strolled over and closed the door.

'Its bad enough I have to tell Serena. Darien would kill me if _everyone_ knew' he thought glumly.

"Darien's parents died in a car accident when he was 6." Serena's hand flew to her mouth to stifle her rather loud gasp. He took this chance to continue.

"He woke up with amnesia and doesn't remember anything. He spent his childhood in an orphanage where he got a sweater and makeshift card every Christmas. Darien has never had a real Christmas or a family. Hell, he doesn't even know if Darien is his real name. So just lay off with the Christmas stuff okay?" With that he exited the room to leave Serena with her thoughts.

"What have I done?" she asked herself.


	3. Thinking

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters, but I wish I did.

(Chapter 3)

(Later that Afternoon)

Darien sat with his legs crossed, admiring the roses. After fleeing the Arcade, he had gone home. But after an hour of sitting on his couch alone, he gave up and headed to the park. Now only the flowers and breeze were witness to his confusion.

What Serena said had hurt. A lot. For some reason hearing those words from her made the pain so much more real.

'Why do I feel like I've been stabbed in the gut? Whenever anyone else said that it didn't hurt so much. So why does it hurt more coming from Serena?' he thought to himself. Another voice in his head, which sounded suspiciously like Andrew, wasted no time in responding.

'_Because you love her'_ Darien scoffed at the thought.

' Impossible. It's probably because it's so close to Christmas' he reassured himself. And yet the voice wouldn't give up without a fight. 

'_You love her' _it said.

'_Do not'_ he thought adamantly.

'_Do too'_ it countered.

'Do not' 

'_Do too.'_ Finally Darien gave up.

'_And what makes you so sure?' _he thought. The voices next words made the truth hit him like a ton of bricks.

'_Because, my dear friend, I __am__ you!'_

"Oh god. I do love her," Darien groaned as he buried his head into his hands.

Across town Serena sat in her second storey bedroom, contemplating her next move. Luna strolled in to find her charge in deep concentration.

"What is it Serena?" she asked, her voice laced with concern.

"Huh? Oh it's nothing" Serena replied.

'_Oh what the hell' _she thought.

"Hey Luna. What would you do if you said something that really, really hurt someone's feelings and you wanted to make up for it?" Serena managed to say in basically one breath. Luna felt her head spinning from trying to figure out Serena's hurried question.

"Uh well I guess I would say sorry and maybe give them a present as well."

"Urgh" Serena groaned as she flopped back onto her bed, "I knew you would say that Luna!" She turned to look at the suspicious feline. "I can't think of what to give them."

Luna jumped up to join Serena on the bed. "Well why don't you give them something they've never had before?" Serena sprung up so fast that it knocked Luna off the bed.

"That's it!" she exclaimed. Suddenly a faint but persistent beeping could be heard from Serena's pocket.

"Oh well, looks like it's going to have to wait until tomorrow" she said as she pulled out her communicator.


	4. The Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters although I wish I did

(Chapter 4: The battle)

As Sailor Moon rounded the final corner she came face to face with a grotesque looking youma.

It looked as though it was made of mud and purple gunk oozed from large pores in its skin. It had hollow sockets for eyes and a black gaping hole for a mouth. Just looking at it made a shiver run down Serena's spine. And not in a good way. She ran to join the battle her friends were already engrossed in.

"VENUS CRESENT BEAM SMASH!"

An orange light beam erupted from Mina/ Sailor Venus' hand. It was soon joined by Raye /Sailor Mars' attack.

"MARS FIRE IGNITE!"

The monster simply absorbed their attacks and fired them right back. It blew Mina into a telephone box and knocked her out cold. Raye was thrown through a shop window and knocked out also.

"Venus. Mars." Amy/ Sailor Mercury yelled as she ran to help her friends. Lita/ Sailor Jupiter fired off multiple attacks to preoccupy the monster but it just fired them right back. After catching Amy and a now unconscious Lita in a vice like grip, it gathered up Mina and Raye and began to drain their energy.

Amy fought hard but she was becoming too weak. A strong voice caused the monster to spin around to face the intruder.

"Hey slime bag!" Serena yelled as she strolled towards them. "Put my friends down. I am Sailor Moon. Champion of justice and in the name of the moon I will right wrongs and triumph over evil. And that means you!" The monster started cackling evilly and turned to face Sailor Moon.

"You're no match for me Sailor brat! I'll drain you just like your friends." With that it summoned all the energy from the scouts and launched it at Serena.

She tried to dodge it but the ball was faster than she expected and it hit her right in the stomach. She was thrown against a brick wall and looked to be unconscious. The monster laughed hysterically and the girls gasped (A/N: now somehow all the scouts are awake) in horror at their fallen leader.

The monsters parade was cut short by a blood red rose that became embedded in its back. It screamed in pain and glared at the masked man standing atop a light pole. It howled in fury.

"You're next pretty boy!"

"Leave him alone." Six pairs of eyes sought out the interruption and found it had come from none other than Sailor Moon. Serena groaned as she struggled to her feet. Once standing she defiantly raised her head to glare at the creature.

"I'm not through with you yet" she said menacingly. The monster stumbled back in surprise.

"Th-There was enough power in that ball to kill you twice over. How can you still be standing?!"

Tuxedo Mask sailed down from his light pole and came to stand beside Sailor Moon. He grasped her arm and steadied her when she swayed.

"Thanks" she mumbled. She glanced at him and smirked. Serena then straightened her scout uniform and refocused on the creature.

"I guess you're going to try harder than. Aren't you?" she said with a chuckle.

In a fit of rage the youma threw down the other scouts and charged at Sailor Moon. Just as it was about to reach them, Tuxedo Mask grabbed Serena's arm and they flipped over its head.

Sailor Moon delivered a swift kick to its head and sent it sprawling into a building.

She landed gracefully on her feet and withdrew her scepter from her sub space pocket. Tuxedo Mask fired off a dozen or so roses to pin the creature in place as Sailor Moon charged her sceptre.

"Do it Sailor Moon" he said.

"MOON SCEPTRE ELIMINATION!" she yelled.

The monster screamed in agony as it desintigrated into dust. All that remained was Tuxedo Mask' roses.

Sailor Moon's sceptre clanged on the ground and Tuxedo Mask caught the heroine just as pain and exhaustion overwhelmed her. The other scouts arrived just in time to see their leader collapse. After about 10 seconds her eyes fluttered open to see 5 (well 4 and ½ if you count his mask) concerned faces looming over her. Mercury was the first to speak.

"Oh thank god Sailor Moon. We thought we lost you." Jupiter took her petite frame from Tuxedo Mask and helped her to her feet. Before he had a chance to escape Serena caught his wrist and forced him to look at her.

"Thank you. For everything" She said in a shy voice.

Tuxedo Mask was stunned by her shyness. He genuinely smiled at the woman and said in a deep voice,

"Don't worry about it." He then jumped into a tree and disappeared into the night.

'_Wow, what a guy'_ Serena thought to herself.


	5. Planning

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters although I wish I did

(Chapter 5: Planning)

Amy looked at Serena warily as they approached her house. Before the blonde went inside Amy caught her wrist, much like she had done to Tuxedo Mask, and looked at her seriously.

"Are you sure you're okay Sere?" she asked while looking at the large gash on her friends forehead.

"Yeah Ames. I'm fine" she replied with a fake smile. Truth be told her whole body was sore and aching for sleep.

"But you took a hell of a beating tonight Sere." Amy's blue eyes took in Serena's slumped form and blood soaked fringe.

"Look Amy, I know you're worried but seriously I'm alright. Really." Amy sighed in defeat and gave Serena a big hug.

"Okay then. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye" she waved and stared her walk home. Serena shook her head and rolled her eyes.

'_Count on Amy to worry over nothing'_ she thought tiredly.

When Serena entered the house she immediately noticed how empty it felt. She glanced quickly at the clock for confirmation.

'_Odd. It's only 7 o'clock'_ She slowly walked through the house and checked the rooms.

She stopped in the kitchen and plonked down on the bench stool.

"Where is everyone?" she asked the empty room. Her heart began to speed up as she ran the possibilities through her head. Serena then noticed a piece of paper taped to the fridge door. She read it aloud.

(A/N: I just made this happen for the purpose of the story)

'_**Dear Serena,**_

_**Your father and I decided to spend Christmas with your Aunt Ethel in America. We figured you'd spend the holiday with your friends so we left $300 in the cookie jar for presents. Spend it wisely and have a Merry Christmas. **_

_**Love always,**_

_**Mom.**_

_**P.S. Sammy is with us and feel free to invite over friends. But clean up after yourselves. We'll be back on the 27 th.**_

Serena looked up from the paper and listened to the eerie silence that had now overrun the house.

'_Great' _she thought to herself, _'Just great.'_

This revelation had banished all thoughts of sleep from Serena's mind and body. Her first stop was the fridge.

After spending 10 minutes eating, Serena suddenly remembered Darien and her gift. She raced upstairs and grabbed a book and pen.

Once settled on the couch she began to plan. Around 1 am she finally laid her pen to rest and trudged up the stairs and into the bathroom. She took a shower and washed away all the blood.

Once done she, rather unceremoniously, changed into her Sailor V pyjamas and brushed her teeth. After unpinning her 'meatballs', she climbed into bed and drifted into a deep sleep.

The next morning Serena awoke with a start and was shaking uncontrollably. She had dreamt about last night's battle and seeing her friends perish before her very eyes. Once she had calmed down she got dressed in a baby doll and a faded skintight denim skirt. She threw on a pair of yellow ballerina flats and headed off to the bathroom. She re emerged with her usual hairstyle and a little bit of makeup on. It was going to take all her charm to convince Andrew to help her with her master plan.


	6. Encounter

Disclaimer: I unfortunately dont own Sailor Moon or the characters...but I wish I did.

(Chapter 6: Encounter)

Serena skipped merrily along the sidewalk in downtown Tokyo. A few more blocks and she'd be at the Arcade. Thoughts were rolling around in her head like pennies.

_'Thank god I didnt run into his lordship. It's impossible to think straight with those deep, blue, dreamy eyes staring at you.'_

Serena stopped suddenly when she realised what she just thought. And about her worst enemy none the less.

_'Damn that man and his imcreible looks' _she thought angrily. _'I can't believe I let myself develop feelings for that-'_

Her berating came to an end as someone barreled right into her. The next thing she knew two strong arms enclosed around her small frame. They protected her from hitting the ground and Serena instinctivly placed her hands on the persons chest.

She could feel his muscles beneath his shirt and his hands were setting her skin on fire. She flexed her hands and her jaw dropped when her eyes met his.

Darien walked absentmindedly along the street. Completely unaware as he mulled over his newfound feelings for Serena. Suddenly, before he realised it, he had walked straight into a young girl and as she tumbled towards the ground he wrapped his arms around her to halt her decent.

When her hands grasped at his chest he felt electricity shoot through his body. Who ever she was she was setting his skin ablaze.

Imagine his suprise when he looked down. Straight at the object of his recent affection and confusion.

"Serena?" he blurted out stupidly.

"No" she breathed.

_'This is Serena isnt it? Unless the Negaverse is up to something?' _he thought frantically. The last thing he needed was for Zoicyte to know who he really was.

Dariens words suddenly registered and Serena felt like a total moron. In fact she felt so stupid she actually slapped herself in the head.

"I mean yeah. Sorry Darien I didn't realise it was you" she smiled nervously when she remembered how close together they were. Serena attempted to take a step back and exit his embrace but he just tightened his grip and held the blonde still.

He loved the feel of her in his arms. Although he knew she would probably freak and start hitting him but Darien didnt care.

_'Its so worth it'_ he thought dreamily.

Serena stiffened as he pulled her furthur into his embrace. She just couldn't rid herself of the feeling that this had happened before and this was where she belonged.

Darien felt a wave of contentment and happiness wash over him.

_'This feels so right' _he thought as Serena finally gave in and wrapped her arms around his waist. And then the worst thing happened. A picture of his beloved Sailor Moon flashed before his eyes. He jumped suddenly and hastily backed away from Serena. He missed her warmth instantly but supressed the empty feeling as quickly as it came.

"Im sorry Serena. I dont know what came over me. Dont worry it wont happen again." Without another word he sidestepped the gobsmacked blonde and disappeared into the crowds.

Serena sttod there with her mouth agape and wide eyes. Darien vanished so fast that he never heard her soft reply.

"But I want it too."


	7. Setting up and suprise

Disclaimer: I dont own Sailor Moon or the characters... but I wish I did.

(Chapter 7: Getting Help)

After their little encounter Serena finally arrived at the Arcade and was still trying to slow her pounding heart as the sliding doors signalled her entry.

Andrew stood behind the counter as the usually bubbly blonde took a seat in front of him.

_'She looks so lost' _he thought to himself. He looked away suddenly as she raised her head.

"Hey Andrew, what would you do if you did something with someone and then that someone decided that it was a mistake and they left before you could do anything about it?" Andrew thought about what Serena had said and his face turned red with anger.

"Who is he? What did he do to you? I'll beat him to a pulp!" He yelled rather loudly. Serena was stunned by his outburst and as she realised what he thought she meant she quickly grabbed his arm to restrain him.

"No Andrew nothing like that!" she said hastily. He calmed down and gave Serena a big bear hug.

"Thank god" he breathed, "You know I'd do anything to help or protect you, Sere."

Serena suddenly remembered the reason for her visit and disentangled herself from Andrew's grip.

"Say Andrew I do need your help" she said sweetly. He eyed her suspiciously as he answered.

"With what?"

"To make christmas"

Andrew chuckled. "For who the girls?"

"Um not exactly." she sighed. "Its for Darien" she said hesitantly.

Andrew stood there shellshocked.

"F...fo...for Darien?" he stuttered. Serena nodded slowly.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well I felt bad for what I said to him yesterday and I figured I could give him a present to say sorry," she paused to let it all sink in. Then continued " and what better than a suprise christmas party!" she said with a big grin.

Andrew thought it over for a moment then he reluctantly agreed. Serena then handed him $300 and ordered him to go buy decorations and a tree. As he closed up the Arcade Serena somehow persuaded him to give her his key to Dariens apartment.

_'If Dare finds out he's gonna kill me!' _he thought.

2 hours later Andrew arrived at Dariens apartment to find Serena in the kitchen, covered in flour. She smiled goofily at him as he placed his shopping bags on Dariens table.

As he approached he noticed that Lita was with Serena and they were making cookies.

"Hey Andrew." Lita said as Raye, Amy and Mina emerged from the hallway.

"Hey guys what are you all doing here?" Mina looked up from the bags (she was snooping in) and smiled mischeviously.

"Why my dear Andrew, we're here to help Serena get her man, I mean prepare for the party" she said, with a wink.

"Oh okay" he replied cautiously.

Immediately Serena's inner scout took over and she started giving orders.

"Okay Raye and Mina, put up the tree. Next Amy, keep an eye out for Darien. Lita, Andrew and I will decorate while you finish the cookies."

"Yep" all five replied in unison.

"Okay then, lets get to it." Serena said.

After another 6 hours (A/N: by the way Darien is shopping and takes a long time to do so.) all of them plonked down on Dariens 3 seater leather couch and were exhausted. It was now night.

Popcorn on red string hung from the roof and all diffferent coloured balloons were floating everywhere.

The tree glittered with heaps of tinsel and delicate baubles but the gold star gracing the top was by far the most elegant of the decorations.

Serena admired their handywork and turned to look at Andrew in awe.

"Wow Andy, you got all this for $300? I'm impressed" she said.

Andrew got up and walked over to a bag that sat undisturbed behind the counter.

"Well actually all this," he said as he waved a hand around, " only cost me $100. So I used the rest to buy each of us a present to put under the tree."

Serena was about to squeal loudly when they heard the elevator ding. They quickly threw the presents undr the tree and dashed off to hide, as they switched off the lights. Mina and Andrew went into the pantry.

Raye and Lita hid in the kitchen and Amy went and hid in the bathroom.

Serena stood behind the tree and they all held their breath as a key slid into the lock and the door opened.

Darien entered his dark apartment and slammed the door behind him. As he reached into his pocket to deposit his keys he heard a small jingling sound and ferociously flicked the light switch to reveal the intruder.

However what he got was something very different.


	8. Interruptions

Disclaimer: I dont own Sailor Moon or the characters... but I wish I did.

(A/N: Please review and excuse me for any spelling mistakes and such. i dont have word on this computer. Thank you to all who have read and reviewed.)

(Chapter 8: Interruptions)

Darien dropped the shopping bag in his arms as he stared at the sight before him. There in the corner of the room, stood the most magnificent tree he had ever seen and all around were beautiful decorations and colourful balloons. A tear threatened to escape as he oticed the presents under the tree.

Suddenly someone stepped out from behind the tree and it took Darien a minute to realise who it was.

"Serena?" he asked in disbelief.

"Surprise!" she yelled as 5 others appeared from various hiding places and joined her around the tree. Dariens recognised his best friend Andrew and Serena's friends, Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina.

Andrew strolled over and grabbed Darien by the arm. He led him over to the group and finally Darien snapped out of his trance.

"Andrew, how did you do all this?" he asked as he fiddled with the trees decorations. Andy just threw his hands up and took a step behind Serena.

"Dare. All of this. The decorations, the cookies, the tree. This was all done by Serena" he finished as he placed his hands on the blonds shoulders. Dariens head whirled around to look at the petite young woman standing just beyond arms reach.

Serena twiddled with her thumbs nervously as his gaze bore into her.

"You did all this?" he said in a harsher tone than he intended. She bit her lip and slowly modded her head.

"Uh-huh" she whispered, "Do you like it?"

Before he had a chance to reply a massive fireball came hurtiling through his balcony doors. Everyone hit the deck as the tree went up in flames. Zoicyte casually walked in off the balcony as everyone slowly raised to their feet.

"Oh too bad, I missed everyone!" she chuckled. Darien took a step in front of Serena to shield her.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Andrew yelled at the intruder. She just glared at him with cold eyes.

"Your energy of course!" she yelled back. Zoicyte pointed her finger at the tinsel and it sprung to life. It grabbed Andy and wrapped around him like vines. As the others tried to get him free they also were attacked until only Serena and Darien were left.

The vines slowly began to suck the girls and Andrew of all their energy. Serena closed her eyes as she debated with herself about transforming.

_'If I transform Darien and Andrew will know who I really am. But if I dont my friends will die' _she thought. Finally she snapped open her eyes and had made her decision.

Darien moved closer to Serena in an effort to protect her but he halted when she placed her hand on his arm. Serena took a step forward and pulled her broach from her pocket.

She raised it high into the air and yelled,

"Moon Prism Power!"

Darien stood shocked as bright pink ribbons exploded around Serena and formed her scout uniform. Pure white gloves and red boots appeared on her arms and legs like a second skin and a very short, blue skirt adorned her thin hips. Lastly a gold tiara appeared on her forhead.

As the transformation died away everyone stood in shock.

_'Serena's Sailor Moon!' _Dariens head screamed.

Right before his eyes the girl he loved became the one person he was willing to die for.

"Well, well, well," Zoicyte chuckled, "Looks like i hit the jackpot. Not only will I get some energy but I get to kill the leader of the Sailor brats too!"

Before Serena could retort, Darien stepped between the two.

"Not if I have anything to do with it!" he yelled as he pulled out his transformation rose. Serena saw the rose and her eyes almost popped out of her head.

"You're Tuxedo Mask?" she breathed. In answer to her question Dariens transformation began. His cape fluttered around him as his tuxedo clung to his form and a white domino mask appeared over his eyes. Finally a black top hat landed on his head and by this time Sailor Moon looked like she was going to pass out.

She stared at him in disbelief and slowly raised her hand to touch his face. But before they could connect an energy ball struck Serena's hand.

"Ahhh" she yelled as they both turned to face Zoicyte.

"Aww. Thats so sweet," she said with a sneer, "I think I'm getting cavities!" (A/N: Sound familiar?)


	9. Fighting Back

Disclaimer: I dont own Sailor Moon or the characters... but I wish I did.

(Chapter 9: Fighting Back)

Serena glared at Zoicyte with hatred burning in her blue eyes. Darien took her hand and whispered in her ear.

"Come on Sailor Moon. Lets dust her."

"Right" she replied. With a snap of her fingers Zoicyte turned the tinsel into a large monster. As it lunged at Darien it ripped his hand from Serena's grasp. Zoicyte then teleported behind Serena as she turned to assist Darien.

She grabbed the heroine by the neck and pinned her slender arms behind her back. She then pulled a silver dagger from her generals uniform and moved to slit Serena's throat. Dariens eyes widened in fear as the knife began to draw blood.

Serena whimpered as the steel pierced her skin and she realised there was no way out of her current predicament. Suddenly an orange chain of hearts wrapped around Zoicytes hand and tore her away from Sailor Moon.

(A/N: The scouts can use their powers without transforming but it is extremely taxing on their energy.)

Mina stood in a fighting stance as Raye toasted the last of the tinsel with her fire and freed Lita, Amy and Andrew.

"Back off Blondie" Mina yelled. Before Zoicyte could react, Amy, Lita and Raye joined Mina in a line.

Together they each raised a hand and began their own transformations.

"Venus Power" Mina yelled and was encased in orange light.

Raye was covered in red light when she yelled "Mars Power."

Blue light transformed Amy as she yelled "Mercury Power."

And lastly green blasts formed Lita's uniform when she yelled "Jupiter Power."

After the lights faded, in the place of four simple teenagers, stood the legendary Sailor Scouts.

Zoicyte, Darien and Andrew stood with mouths agape. Even the tinsel monster looked dumbfounded.

Serena took her chance and activated her tiara.

"Moon Tiara Magic!"

(A/N: I know she used the scepter before but I decided that she is going to use both.)

The glowing disk shot straight at Zoicyte, effectively passing through her stomach. It did however collide with the monster and dusted it.

Zoicyte just stood there laughing.

"You stupid brat. Your tiara wont work on me!"

The scouts came to stand behind Serena as she helped Darien to his feet.

"How could it not work?" she asked herself.

"Dont worry Sailor Moon, we can take her!" Mina said. As the scouts fired off their attacks, Darien wrapped an arm around Serena's waist.

She looked at him surprised. He withdrew four roses from his tuxedo pocket and gripped her tighter.

"You had better be here when I get back" he warned. He then released her and charged at the general.

After another round of attacks, Zoicyte was bleeding profusely.

"Damn you Sailor brats" she spat bitterly.

With that she disappeared in a whirlwind of cherry blossoms. Everyone turned to find Serena, or Sailor Moon, gone.


	10. Happily Ever After

Disclaimer: I dont own Sailor Moon or the characters... but I wish i did.

(Chapter 10: Going After Her)

Darien swore in frustration. She got away. The other girls detransformed and made their way towards the door. As they exited, Mina looked back at Darien with a small yet sad smile.

"Merry Christmas Darien."

After they left Andrew slumped down and looked around the now trashed room.

"Some party huh? And I cant believe Serena and the girls are the Sailor Scouts. I mean wow" he said in awe, "great surprise hey?"

"Yeah" Darien replied halfheartedly.

He grabbed his jacket and made a move for the door.

"Uh Andrew I-" he began.

"Just go already" Andrew cut him off, "and I better get an invite to the wedding."

"Thanks" Darien replied before running out the door.

Darien ran down the sidewalk looking for any sign of the blonde bombshell or her friends.

Darien felt a tingle between his shoulder blades, signalling that Sailor Moon/ Serena was in trouble.

As he rounded the corner and entered an alley, his heart stopped as the scene before him unfolded.

There was Serena, pinned against a wall by her wrists as a bulky man crushed against her. His hand slid up her thigh and under her skirt. Darien just stared in horror as tears streamed down her flustered cheeks.

Her small whimper snapped Darien into action.

He grabbed the man by the collar and threw him againstthe opposite wall. He then gathered the still crying Serenain his arms, bridal style, and moved away from the unconcious man.

Darien carried Serena all the way to park and put her down on a bench in the more secluded area. She had calmed down but he could still see the tears that threatened to spill.

"Da..Dar...Darien, I" she stuttered. He silenced her by placing a finger over her trembling lips.

"Its okay. No need to say thank you. I'm just glad you're okay" he said as he pulled her into a strong hug. Serena wrapped her arms around his waist and cried her heart out.

After about another 20 minutes, Serena reluctantly pulled away from Darien.

"Im sorry about that Darien. I didn't mean to ruin your shirt" she said gesturing at his now soaked shirt.

He chuckled at her innocence as she fiddled with the hem of her skirt. Darien couldn't help but shudder about what might have happened if he hadn't gone after Serena.

"I can't believe you're Sailor Moon" he said without thinking.

Serena looked at him hurt. He didn't think she was good enough to be the saviour of Tokyo. She turned away from him as the tears resurfaced.

Darien realised his mistake when she turned away.

"I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that i was surprised that the girl i lo-" he stopped suddenly, gauging whether or not to tell her. She looked at him confused.

"The girl you what? Darien" she coaxed.

She expected him to say loathed but almost chocked when he gave a quiet reply.

"Love" he said so that only she could hear. He mentally cringed as he waited for her to laugh in his face. When he looked in her eyes she quickly blushed and looked away. She glanced back at him shyly and replied with downcast eyes.

"I love you too."

Darien felt his heart swell with joy at her simple statement. Without hesitation he grabbed her hand and stood up.

He then pulled her to him and lowered his lips to within millimeters of her own.

_'He's letting me decide' _she thought.

_'If she leaves I'll die' _he thought.

Just as he was about to pull away, Serena placed her free hand behind his head and pressed her lips against his.

Darien felt his head spin as they kissed.

_'I've waited too long to do this' _he thought dreamily.

As they pulled away from one another, Darien enveloped Serena in another hug and buried his face in her hair.

"Promise me you'll never leave me Darien" she whispered into his chest.

For the first time in his life Darien felt comlete. His answer was short amd sweet but let her know how much she meant to him and that he would be by her side forever.

"Never" he whispered.

(A/N: And they lived happily ever after.)

(A/N: Wow. Thats the first story Ive completed. Please read and review. Bye)


End file.
